1. Field
The following description relates to a packet detection method based on noise power estimation using an orthogonal sequence, a transmitter, and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital radio communication system may transmit and receive data in packet units. When a transmitter transmits packets wirelessly, a receiver may first determine whether a packet other than noise is present in a current radio channel. When such a packet is determined to be present, the receiver may perform signal processing for time synchronization of the packet, and detect data of a header and a payload in the packet.
To verify whether a packet is present in the radio channel, the receiver may use an intensity value or a power of a noise signal calculated in a period in which only noise is present before a packet arrives at the radio channel. In this example, a timing mismatching between a period in which noise and a packet are present and each signal processing may impede noise power estimation and may also impede accurate verification regarding whether a packet is present in a current radio channel.